You Can't Always Get What You Carpet
"You Can't Always Get What You Carpet" is the sixth episode of season one of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the sixth of the overall series. It premiered on November 10, 2007. Overview Alex stumbles upon her dad's old magic carpet and convinces her dad to give her flying lessons. Having treated Alex as his little girl all her life, he gets upset while teaching her how to fly. Meanwhile, Justin "mans" up his room after his dad pastes up flower wallpaper. Summary Jerry, Justin, and Max are putting up a new girly wallpaper for Alex's room. Alex comes back from the store and wants the furry wallpaper she just bought. She manages to convince Jerry to put up the furry wallpaper by being 'Daddy's Little Girl'. Justin gets mad and refuses to put up the furry wallpaper for Alex. Alex then convinces Jerry to use the new girly wallpaper for Justin's room. Alex starts taking things up from the basement to decorate her room. Justin starts complaining to Theresa that he has 'girl wallpaper' and tells her that he needs 'man stuff' in his room. Theresa then gives him permission to take things from the basement too. Theresa tells Justin that there is a baseball glove chair in the basement. Jerry overhears this and runs to the basement ecstatically. Back in her room, Alex lays out a carpet that she found in the basement on the floor. She then realizes that it was a magic flying carpet while she was combing her furry wallpaper. Justin starts showing Jerry and Theresa all the scary things that he took out from the basement. Thereafter, they hear a loud crash that came from Alex's room and rushes there. They realize that Alex has been giving flying carpet rides to Max. Jerry reprimands Alex and accidentally tells her that Justin has already gotten his flying carpet lessons. Alex hears this and wants to take flying carpet lessons too. Again, she successfully convinces Jerry to take flying carpet lessons. Jerry agrees to start the next day. Flying carpet lessons with Jerry was not very enjoyable for Alex as Jerry was yelling most of the time. Jerry starts ignoring Alex and she tries to cheer him up by having breakfast for dinner. However, Jerry still continues to ignore Alex. Justin wakes Alex up in the middle of the night to go for flying carpet lessons with him instead. Alex felt that lessons with Justin was much more enjoyable and relaxing then with Jerry. Justin tells Alex that she needs to control herself occasionally. The next flying carpet lesson with Jerry became so much easier for Alex since Justin have already taught her most of it. Jerry thanks Justin for what he did even though Justin denies his involvement. Magic Items *'Magic flying carpet' — allows the user to fly on the carpet to their destination; requires lessons. *'Magic flying broom- '''a magical boom that lets users fly to the destination mentioned towards the end. Continuity *Alex's bed is shown for the first time. In season four when she moves out, her bed is seen again, and it is the same one. The only difference is that the headboard's been decorated. *Justin says he is a big fan of the fictional band "Tears of Blood", which was previously mentioned in "New Employee". *Theresa mentions she used to be in an all-girl mariachi band. *Justin knows how to fly the magic carpet. *When Alex and Justin are flying the carpet and the baseball hits Justin's head, it falls back down. However, Jerry says that the ball never came back during the baseball game. *Theresa secretly mentions to Justin that there is a flying magic broom, which apparently only he knows about and can ride. *''Running gag: Alex calls Justin's action figures dolls, and he corrects her. Trivia *This was the first episode filmed, but the sixth aired. *The title is a parody of the Rolling Stone's song "You Can't Always Get What You Want." *This is the 1st episode to not have any Guest Stars. The next one is "Justin's New Girlfriend." Cast Main Cast *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Gallery 1-06-You-Can-t-Always-Get-What-You-Carpet-jalex-14374778-1889-2560.jpg normal_WOWP1x06_wmv_000965432.jpg selenafan17.jpg Wizards-Waverly-Place10.jpg WIZWAVERLYPLACE_Y1_001_001.jpg WIZWAVERLYPLACE_Y1_001_007.jpg WIZWAVERLYPLACE_Y1_001_009.jpg WIZWAVERLYPLACE_Y1_001_010.jpg WIZWAVERLYPLACE_Y1_001_011.jpg WIZWAVERLYPLACE_Y1_001_012.jpg WIZWAVERLYPLACE_Y1_001_013.jpg WIZWAVERLYPLACE_Y1_001_014.jpg WIZWAVERLYPLACE_Y1_001_015.jpg wowps1e06.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episode stubs